danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blood Lake
New Head Okay, another new head down there. I think most of you know what to do so lets get started. First we need to gather some suggestions for the name of the new enemy head. Ivan247 Talk Page 07:53, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Box. Yathimc (talk) 07:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Box. Can't think of a good distinguishing sub-name though... --Majorlee (talk) 08:05, December 18, 2015 (UTC) A Box (at least a similarly inverted version of it). 09:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Inverted Box sounds fine. LordFriday (talk) 12:02, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I also agree with inverted Box. It look almost the same as the Neutral Box head, only inverted and lacking the border. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:22, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Inb4 another Box head appears that's inverted, and we have to call it "Inverted-inverted Box Head" Inverted Box. I have nothing else to say about this. Omega16 (Talk) 14:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Wouldn't it make more sense to rename the older Neutral Box head "Inverted" and have this become the new neutral box head? DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:37, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Alternatively, I suggest calling it the "Surprised" box head. It looks like the neutral Box Head, only surprised, what with the bigger eyes and whatnot. It'd also be less dumb than calling it inverted. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna say "Stoic" Box, because I really doubt that there'd be any good reason for an enemy found in a fuckin' LAKE full of blood to be surprised about anything. Plus to me this Box head looks rather creepy. Probably just me and my laughable opinions though xD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 16:55, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Voting (POLL CLOSED, NO MORE VOTES) Same rules apply. Sign your name using 4 tildes on the option you would like to vote. Best with a brief supporting reason (but optional). I will not vote as usual, but any new admins here can also vote. (DMS and Omega, you are free to decide on whether you vote though) If you want to make a new suggestion, copy a new subsection and put your name on it but reasoning should be written on the vote or as a separate comment above. The head whose name we are voting for can be found at the enemy stat and count section below. As a vote option involves renaming the previously named head, Box (Neutral), this head is attached here for reference: Ivan247 Talk Page 16:00, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Box (Suprised) wins the vote with overwhelming amount of votes. I now deem the vote closed. Ivan247 Talk Page 05:04, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Box (Inverted) Box (Suprised) *Honestly, changing everything around will be a bit of a nuisance, especially since the heads aren't the exact same. Calling it inverted is a bit on the dumb side too, IMO. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:07, December 18, 2015 (UTC) *Although there is barely any difference between the actual faces on the heads, 'surprised' seems the closest thing possible for defining it. Inverted is technically incorrect seeing as the face is not a copy of the current Neutral Box (whereas the inverted Roundhead's face ''is ''the same). Fire InThe Hole (spam) 16:52, December 18, 2015 (UTC) *I came here as soon as I realized that a new stage was added. Too bad I can't play the game without experiencing horrid lag... oh well, I'll still help out. My vote goes here. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 05:04, December 19, 2015 (UTC) *Agreed. --Majorlee (talk) 08:57, December 19, 2015 (UTC) *Due to chronology constraints between the Roundheads and the Boxes (even the Sleepy Box) as well as not being an exact duplicate, I'd vote for the Surprised Box. 11:40, December 19, 2015 (UTC) *This sounds better than Inverted to me. LordFriday (talk) 11:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) *To tell the truth, this sounds as the best option to me... Aeinstein (talk) 23:42, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Box (Neutral), and change the original Box (Neutral) into box (Inverted) Temporary Place for enemy statistics and count Note: Water colour of this stage is #550000 Statistics Orange Fish: LV 84, LP 22000, AT 5-15, Range 100, Min AGI 50, Expected AGI 68.34. Gold 3333, EXP 100. Head colour CB3200, Body colour CC6633. Shoots a needle towards characters. Green Tree: LV 84, LP 22000, AT 5-5 x5, Range 200, Min AGI 50, Expected AGI 68.34. Gold 3333, EXP 100. Head colour 216521, Body colour 448844. Spawns 5 pellets radially away from their head. Blue Copter: LV 84, LP 22000, AT 5-5 (Freeze 0.3s), Range 200, Min AGI 50, Expected AGI 68.34. Gold 3333, EXP 100. Head colour 3265CB, Body colour 9999CC. Drops bullets which can freeze characters. Yellow Boss Germ: LV 87, LP 250000, AT 5-15 x7, Range 400, Min AGI 10, Expected AGI 10, Freeze Strength (Time -100%). Gold 9999, EXP 1000. Head colour 986500, Body colour FFCC00. Shoots pellets rapidly in 7 directions. Enemy Count BL: 1 has 10 Orange Fish and 5 Green Trees BL: 2 has 30 Orange Fish and 10 Blue Copters BL: 3 has 20 Green Trees and 10 Blue Copters BL: 4 has 10 Orange Fish, 5 Green Trees and 40 Blue Copters BL: 5 has 30 Orange Fish, 10 Green Trees and 5 Blue Copters BL: BOSS has 10 Blue Copters and 1 Yellow Boss Germ